Galaxy Mystère
by Samakassai
Summary: Que ce passe t'il quand Martin doit réaliser une mission dans une école dont il n'aurais jamais imaginer l'existence jusqu'à maintenant. De nouvelles rencontres et aventures au programmes.
1. Chapitre 1

J'espère que cette fusion entre les deux dessins animés vous plaira sur ceux bonne lecture.

*

Chapitre 1.

POV Martin

MOM vient de nous donner une nouvelle mission. Rien d'exceptionnel en sois mais ses explications laisse tout le monde perplexes.

Flashback *

- _Je vous envoie dans une école spéciale ou des élèves on mystérieusement disparue. Je vous demande de garder secret votre mission car la bas vous serez inscrit en temps qu'élèves._

- ** _QUOI ?_** _Mais ces les vacances MOM vous ne pouvez pas nous renvoyer à l'école._ Je répond sidéré.

- _Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Martin._ Renchéri Diana.

- _La mission avant les vacances. De plus pour cette fois Billy vous accompagnera sous forme humaine. D'accord Billy ?_

- _Oui MOM._ Répond le petit extraterrestre en activent sont enveloppe humaine.

- _Pour quoi Billy nous accompagne ?_ Je demande curieux.

- _Par ce que dans cette école sa fonctionne par groupe de trois. De plus je doit vous donnez des informations sur cette école._

- _Et qu'elle sont elles ?_ Je suis particulièrement intéresser par cette école même si je déteste les cours.

- _Pour commencer cette école est spécialiser dans la recherche, la capture et la protection des extraterrestres. De plus ils sont aussi envoyer en mission sur des planètes différentes dans notre galaxie ou dans d'autres. Donc même si ils sont habituer à voir des extraterrestres je compte sur vous Billy pour garder votre enveloppe._

- _Je le ferais._ Répond l'intéressé.

- _Pour finir ils ne savent rien en ce qui concerne le paranormal alors rester discret._

- _Oui MOM._ Répondons nous en cœur.

Fin du flashback*

Voilà comment nous somme arriver devant la fameuse Galaxy. Nous nous approchons d'un homme qui gère les entrés et sorties des personnes présentes dans cette école. Une fois arriver vers lui j'ouvre la bouche.

\- _Bonjours nous sommes les age….eu les nouveaux élèves._

Un peut plus est je faisait une boulettes heureusement que Diana ma subtilement donné un coups de coude. Je reprend contenance et attend la réponse de l'homme. Il nous regarde de haut en bas avant de proclamer.

- _J'appelle le directeur restez la._

- _D'accord merci._ Répond Diana.

Nous attendons une bonne dizaines de minutes avant de voir un homme dans la trentaine arriver en courant. Une fois sont souffle repris il nous dit.

\- _Bonjours je suis le principal Kirkpatrick je suis désoler de vous avoir fait attendre._

- _Pas de problème je m'appelle Martin voici Diana, Billy et Java._ Je répond en montrent tour à tour mes camarades.

- _Bien puisque tout le monde est la je vous pris de me suivre je vais vous présenter l'école._ Rétorque t'il en ce mettent sur le côté en nous montrent le chemin.

- _Merci._ Répondons nous.

Une fois le grand mur passer nous restons sans voie devant ce qui s'offre à nos yeux. Plus la visite avance plus sa me cloue le bec. Une salle de science faisant trois fois la taille de la notre. Une autre d'assemblage, un gymnase immense. Et encore la cerise sur le gâteau le hangars à vaisseaux.

D'après ce que je comprend il y a trois sortes de vaisseaux. Le premiers Navette réserver aux professeurs et au principal. Le deuxième Hornet chaque groupe de trois en possède un. Et pour finir le Defender un pour chaque élève.

Nous croisons aussi des drôle d'animaux robots que Kirkpatrick nous présente comme étant des Ultra-pet.

Pendant que le proviseur présente Java aux autres cuisinier de l'école je me penche vers Diana pour lui murmurer.

\- _Y a pas à dire cette école est mille fois mieux que Torrington._

- _Je suis d'accord avec toi._ Répond elle.

Sous le choc bien que amuser je me redresse, sourie à ma sœur avant de lancer.

- _Deux fois dans la même journée, te serais tu taper la tête un peut trop fort sur ton bureau se matin Didi ?_

- _Très drôle Martin._ Me répond elle avec un léger sourire.

Pour tout réponse je laisse un petit rire franchir mes lèvres avant de me retourner vers le principal.

\- _Je vais vous montrer vos chambres suivez moi._ Nous dit il.

Sans un bruit nous suivons Monsieur Kirkpatrick jusqu'à arriver à un long couloir. Nous nous arrêtons devant une porte et le principal reprend tout en pointent celle-ci du doit.

- _Voici votre chambre Diana ces la 106 . Vous serez en collocation avec une de nos élève se nomment Kiko._

- _Bien merci._ Répond ma sœur en sourient.

Nous recommençons à marcher et je me penche une fois de plus vers ma sœur.

\- _J'espère pour toi qu'elle te laissera réviser en paix. Et qu'elle range sa chambre aussi bien que toi._ Dit je avec un sourire.

- _Je l'espère aussi._ Me répond elle tout en soufflant.

Je rigole légèrement avant de m'arrêter pour ne pas foncer dans Billy. Le principal nous montre une autre porte et s'adresse alors nous.

\- _Voici la chambre 224 ce sera la votre Martin et vous serez avec Billy._

- _Génial._ Dit je en tapent dans la main de mon ami.

Le principal reprend peut de temps après.

- _Maintenant que cela est fait je vais vous menez à votre salle de classe._

- _On vous suis._ Sourie Diana avant de ce tourner vers moi et me donner un coup de coude pour que je réponde.

- _Oui bien sûr._ Je sourie un peut faux mais suis quand même le petit groupe.

Une fois arriver à la salle en question le proviseur entre avant de parler.

\- _Je suis désoler de d'interrompre votre cours Monsieur Spleuzersklipz. Je vient vous présenter vos nouveaux élèves. Entrés s'il vous plais._

Sans bruit nous nous exécutons nous mettent en ligne devant nos nouveaux camarades. Le principal continue.

- _Voici Martin, Diana et Billy. Ils ne connaissent rien sur la galaxie mais mon était recommander pour leus vivacité et leur talent lors des missions. Ainsi que pour leur analyse et résolution d'enquêtes. Je compte sur vous pour les aider comme il ce doit._

Nous entendons un oui monsieur général avant que Kirkpatrick ne continue.

\- _Josh je te les confie._

Je tourne mon regard vers ados brun avec une mèche blonde en forme d'éclair sur le côté. Il nous fixe un moment puis répond.

- _Pas de problème papa._

Je sursaute en entendent cela. Alors comme sa le proviseur est son père. Dure. Je me fait couper dans ma réflexion par le proviseur en question.

- _Vous serez avec Josh et son équipe pendant une semaine. Puis vous aurais le droit à vos propre véhicules et à votre Ultra-pet._

Nous hochons la tête avant qu'il ne continue.

\- _Bien sûr ceux je vous laisse, bonne continuation Monsieur Spleuzersklipz._

- _Merci Monsieur Kirkpatrick._ Répond l'interpeler.

En m'approchent de mon nouveaux professeur je ne peut retenir un.

\- _Trop cool._

Le prof au nom imprononçable nous demande alors d'aller nous assoir ce que nous faisons sans attendre. Je me retrouve à côté de Josh et devant Diana et Billy. Mon voisin se tourne vers moi et me dit.

- _Salut dit tu vient d'où ?_

Un peut hésitent quand-t-a la réponse que je doit donner je décide de dire la vérité.

\- _D'une académie du nom de Torrington._

- _Tu va voir même si les cours son barbent ici ces cool. Notre professeur Monsieur S comme on l'appel est super sympa._ Me répond t'il.

- _Bof tu sais les cours ne peuvent pas être plus ennuyeux que ceux de Torrington._ Je souffle pour accompagner mes paroles.

Mon voisin me fixe un cours instant avant de reprendre.

\- _Toi aussi les cours ne t'intéresse pas ?_

- _Exacte je préfère de loin l'étude sur le terrain, quand t'il y a de l'action. A Torrington je suis dernier, j'ai que des C- partout._

Josh se met alors à glousser se retenant d'éclater de rire. C'est a mon tour de le fixer surpris. J'ai dit un truc drôle ? Une fois qu'il sais calmer il me tend la main en disant.

- _Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre tout les deux._

Comprennent ce qu'il veut dire je lui sers la main en sourient. Avant de nous faire interpeler pas Monsieur S qui me dit que je ferais mieux de suivre vus que je ne connais rien en galaxie. La suite du cours ce passe lentement et je n'es qu'une envi que notre mission mette du temps à ce résoudre.

*

Voilà pour le premier chapitre j'espère que sa vous à vous plus. N'hésité pas à me dire ce qui va ou pas. A la prochaine.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Après le fin des cours de la matinée je retrouve ma sœur et mon ami. Nous lançons le sujet de conversation que nous n'avons pas pu aborder avant.

- _Bon alors qu'es qu'on fait pour notre mission ?_ Demande Billy

- _Vue le nombre d'élève qu'il y a ici sa va être dur d'être discret de plus nous reprenons les cours dans une heure._ Proclame Diana.

- _Ces pour quoi nous allons attendre ce soir que tout les élèves dorment. Bien que sa ne me déplairai pas de rester ici. J'adore cette école._ Je m'exclame en m'étirent.

- _Déjà que tu as du mal avec de vrais cours alors la. Et puis ta pas déjà asser de problèmes avec papa ? Et tu fera comment pour les missions du Centre ?_ Me questionne Diana.

- _Pour le Centre pas de problème y a les portail. Quand à papa. J'ai pas le droit de lui dire que je suis un pro en enquête paranormal. Alors cacher cette école en plus je vois pas où est le problème. Pour papa je serais toujours un gamin alors._

On sens bien un timbre de tristesse dans ma voix. Et rien qu'à voir la tête de ma sœur et de Billy je comprend bien vite qu'ils on compris que sa me fait mal. Je secoue la tête avant de sourire. J'ouvre la bouche pour bredouiller quelque chose mais une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne pour découvrir Josh accompagner de deux autres élèves.

- _Alors Martin comment ta trouver les cours jusque la ?_ Me demande le fils du principal avec un sourire.

- _Passionnent bien qu'endorment._ Je répond en riant.

- _Je m'en douter._ Rigole Josh. _Je voulais vous présenter mes amis et membres de mon équipe. Voici Brett la petite tête._ Dit il en ébouriffent les cheveux du petit blond.

- _J'ai juste un cerveau bien développer comparer à certain._ Réplique le dénommer Brett.

- _Ouais enfin bref. Et voici Kiko la eu….star de Galaxy._ Présente Josh en montrent une jeune fille aux cheveux orange et jaune.

- _Parfaitement je suis une star, je chante fait du théâtre et…._

- _On a compris Kiko._ L'interrompt le fils du principal.

- _Simple curiosité vous avez quel âge ?_ Répliqué Kiko.

- _Moi 16 ans, ma sœur Diana 15 et notre ami Billy eu.. 14._ Je répond en pointent mes camarades tour à tour.

Oui j'ai bloquer sur l'âge du petit être vert mais en même temps nous ne savons même pas son âge. Alors j'ai essayer de donner un âge qui correspond à sa taille et la tête de son enveloppe. Josh me regarde avant de parler.

- _Tient ces marrent j'ai 16 ans aussi, Kiko en à 15 quand t a Brett il a 10 ans._

- ** _10 ANS ?_** Je hurle presque.

- _Oui j'ai était admis ici grâce à mon intelligence. J'ai une mémoire photo visuelle. Je retient tout ce que je voie._ Répond le blond.

- _La chance j'aimerais bien avoir se dont moi aussi._ Je réplique admiratif.

- _Ces sur que sa pourrais t'aider monsieur C-_. Rigole ma sœur.

- _Elle est bonne Diana_. Renchéri Billy.

Vexer je jette un regard noir à mes camarades ainsi qu'à Kiko et Brett qui se sont mis à rire. Josh nous calme en demandent.

- _Sa vous dit de manger avec nous se midi ?_

- _Avec plaisir._ Répondons nous en cœur.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la cafétéria quand un petit bruit métallique et un sorte d'aboiement ce fait entendre. Nous nous arrêtons pour vois arriver une sorte de belette robotique qui saute sur Josh. Celui-ci rigole puis demande d'une petite voix amuser.

\- _Calme toi Fluffy. Laisse moi te présenter nos nouveaux amis qui resterons avec nous pendant une semaine. Martin, Diana et Billy._

La petite bête tourne la tête vers nous. Avec un sourire je m'accroupi pour être à la hauteur de l'animal robotique et pouvoir lui parler.

\- _Alors ces toi Fluffy ? Josh n'a pas arrêter de me parler de toi en cours._

La petite belette s'avance vers moi, me renifle la main que je lui est tendu puis me saute dessus la queue battent l'aire.

- _Woua on direz qu'il t'aime bien._ S'extasie Kiko.

- _En même temps Josh et Martin ce ressemble Fluffy à du le sentir auss_ i. Proclame Brett.

Intriguer nos regard se porte sur le plus jeune de l'équipe. Voyant que nous ne comprenons pas il nous explique.

- _Josh et Martin son nul en cours mais sont excellant sur le terrain. Ils savent tout deux gérer une situation difficile même si parfois ils n'hésitent pas à jouer les appâts. De plus les deux dégage une aura positif, protecteur et attachante._

Eberluer par les propos du petit génie de Galaxy je me relève pour lui demander.

- _Comment tu sais tous sa sur moi ?_

- _Sa sert d'être le génie de l'école, j'ai juste eu besoin d'analyser ton comportement en cours et les dire du principal. J'ai su que tu était protecteur quand j'ai vue le regard meurtrier que ta lancer à Bobby pendant le cours. Tu sais quand il disais que ta sœur était belle mais qu'elle était sûrement cruche et inutile._ Répond le blond.

- _Ouais je m'en souvient._ Je réplique en serrent les dents et les poings.

- _Ces tout. Je n'es fait qu'observer, analyser et assembler._ M'explique le géni.

Je ne répond pas me contentent de suivre le groupe qui a recommencer sa marche vers la cafétéria. Bien que j'apprécie Brett sa manière d'analyser les choses pause un problème. Si nous ne faisons pas attention il risquerais de deviner pour notre mission ainsi que pour le Centre. Va falloir que nous soyons très prudent. Ce n'es qu'une fois arriver devant le cuisinier que je me remet à parler.

\- _Alors mon gros Java ça va ?_

- _Java aller bien. Java aimer faire cuisine._ Me répond mon vis-à-vis.

- _Ça je le sais rien qu'à Torrington tu adore être derrière les fourneaux et faire les tâches de concierge._

- _Martin aller bien ?_ Me demande t'il

- _Oui oui ça va._ Je répond en regardent le parquet.

- _Tu conner le nouveaux cuisinier ?_ Tranche une voix derrière moi.

Rien qu'au son de la voix je devine qui vient de parler. Sans me retourner je répond quand même.

- _Oui Josh, Java est notre ami et il travaillait à Torrington avant de venir ici avec nous. Pas vrais Java ?_

- _Martin avoir raisons._ Répond l'homme des caverne.

- _Au faite où est ta chambre Java ?_ Je demande sa avec le ton le plus innocent que j'ai en stock.

- _Chambre Java être 306._ M 'annonce mon amis.

- _D'accord merci._ Lui dit je en continent mon chemin pour aller retrouver toute la clique déjà attablé.

Nous parlons de Torrington puis de Galaxy pour la présentations des élèves de la classe et des autres profs que nous avons. Puis une fois le repas terminer alors que nous allions jouer au jeu préféré de nos nouveaux amis. La télévision présente dans la cafétéria s'allume pour afficher la tête du principal qui ce met à parler.

\- _Attention chère élève les planètes Chiloé et Akillian on étaient attaqués. Je demande donc aux équipes de Bobby et de Josh de venir immédiatement au hangars à Hornet. Josh je compte sur toi pour ne pas oublier nos nouveaux élèves._

- _Compte sur moi papa._ Il se retourne vers nous puis dit. _Votre première mission ces génial. J'ai hâte de voir de quoi vous êtes capable._

Tout en hochent la tête nous suivons en courent notre chef de mission dans une salle où il nous donne des tenues. Ces tenues son réglementaire pour les missions dans l'espace. La mienne est blanche avec des traits rouges et jaunes. Celle de Diana et de la même couleur mes avec les traits violet quand ta celle de Billy ses traits sont vert. Puis nous allons aux pas de course rejoindre le père de Josh.

Une fois sur place et les explications donner par notre cher principal nous montons dans le Hornet. Direction Akillian. Au moment du décollage mon cœur fait des sauts dans ma poitrine. Un nouvel univers, de nouveaux ennemis, de nouvelles rencontres et de nouvelles aventures.

*

Alors ce deuxième chapitre vous en pensez quoi ? Ne vous inquiétez pas y a des suites. Et oui vous avez remarquer Akillian est un clin d'œil à un de mes dessin animé préfère j'ai nommer Galactik Football. A toute pour la suite bisous.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Akillian planète geler, ces simple il y a de la glace et de la neige partout. Je me demande comment on peut vivre ici. Bien que je ne crains pas t'en que sa le froid je me voie mal vivre la. Enfin bref je suis actuellement en train de suivre Josh et son équipe vers l'un des lieux de l'attaque. Sa m'étonne qu'une planète ou y habite que des humains est était attaquer par des extraterrestres.

Le groupe et moi-même arrivons à la grande place d'une des villes d'Akillian.

La nous rencontrons un homme plutôt grand habiller d'un haut rouge et d'un pantalon noir, une cape lui recouvrent la tête. Cet homme enlève sa capuche et nous découvrons un visage confiant et sérieux. Cheveux blond avec la barbe tailler en trois très blond espacer d'au moins deux centimètre l'un de l'autre. Il a aussi deux boucles d'oreille ronde a l'oreille gauche. L'homme ce présente alors.

- _Bien le bonjours je m'appelle Sonny Blackbones. J'ai assister à l'attaque sans avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit._

- _Bonjours j'ai déjà entendu parler de vous monsieur dans les rapports de Galaxy. Vous étez un pirate renommer et rechercher._ Répond Brett.

- ** _Sérieux ? Les pirates existes encore ?_** Je retoque un peut trop fort m'attirent tout les regards.

Diana me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes et Billy mal à l'aise par ma bourde baisse la tête. Tout en massent l'endroit douloureux je répond en grimaçant.

- _Désoler je voulais pas vous interrompre._

Tous le monde souffle avant que des robots ne nous encercle.

\- _Mince la Technoïde ma retrouver. Tous ce que je peut vous dire sur cette attaque ces que les extraterrestres ont ravager la ville. Mais c'était une diversion pour pouvoir voler le cœur d'Akillian qui ce trouvais dans les mines de glaces. Je doit partir maintenant._

Alors qu'il s'éloigne en courent je t'en la mains devant moi en hurlent pour me faire entendre malgré les coups de feu.

- ** _ATTENDEZ A QUOI ILS RESSEMBLÉS CES EXTRATERRESTRES ?_**

Sony s'arrête et hurle à son tours.

- ** _ILS MON JUSTE DIT QU'IL VENNAIS DE LA PLANÈTE DRAKCROS._**

Après cela il disparais suivis par les robots qui disent à répétition.

- _Ennemis en fuite, capture obligatoire._

Une fois le calme revenue nous nous regardons avant que Josh ne décide de prendre la parole.

- _Y a un truc que je ne comprend pas, Akillian est une planète magnifique et fleurissante d'habitude. Pour quoi elle est glacée maintenant ?_

Une mains sur mon menton et les yeux accrocher dans le vide je répond.

- _C'est peut être à cause du vol du cœur._

Je relève la tête quelques secondes après s'entend les regards suspicieux de mes compagnons. Alors je demande pas sur de savoir pour quoi on me regarde comme sa.

- _Quoi ?_

- _T'en dit quoi Brett ?_ Demande Josh en regardent son ami blond.

- _Je ne sais pas dans tout les livres que j'ai feuilleter je nes jamais vue de cas comme celui la._ Répond le blondinet.

- _Après sa me parais logique. Quand on retire le cœur d'une planète elle paire fatalement sa force et sa vie un peut comme nous. Même si les habitent ont l'aire de s'être vite adapter je pense que les températures vont encore chuter. En somme nous devons donc rapidement retrouver les_ _Drakcrosiens. Je vais les appeler comme sa. Mais la vraie question a mon avis ces pour quoi vole t'ils le cœur des planètes ?_

Un gros blanc fait suite à mon discours, Diana et Billy se rapproche de moi et engage la conversation.

- _Qu'es qui t'arrive Martin ? Ta enfin décider de t'acheter un cerveau ?_ Rigole ma sœur en me tapotant l'épaule.

- _Ha ha mort de rire Didi._ Je répond les bras croisés.

- _Tu ma impressionné Martin, t'es trop fort._ Me rétorque Billy.

Alors que nous rigolons suite à cette réplique je ne peut m'empêcher de laisser traîner une oreille baladeuse dans la discutions de nos camarades. Ce que j'entend me fait rire intérieurement. J'en apprend de plus en plus.

\- _Il sens sors bien le nouveau._ Dit Josh.

- _Moi je l 'aime bien, vous croyez qu'il aimera mon nouveau spectacle ?_ Demande Kiko.

- _Ouais je me méfie quand même._ Rétorque Brett.

- _Et pour quoi sa petit Brett ?_ Réplique le chef de l'équipe.

- _Vous ne trouver pas bizarre le fait qu'il soit au courent pour les effets du vole d'un cœur de planète ? Ou alors son comportement étrange ? Ou cette façon qu'il a de prendre les deux autres avec lui pour parler loin de nous ?_ Demande le petit génie.

- _Mouais moi je pense que tu te fait des films._ Répond Kiko.

- _Tu te méfie toujours de tout le monde Brett. Arrête de faire tourner ton cerveau de génie, un jours il explosera._ Ricane Josh. _Et de toute façon si il était louche mon père ne l'aurais pas admis et on ne l'aurais pas recommandé non plus._ Reprend t'il.

Je me reconcentre sur la conversation de Diana et Billy. J'avais raisons, Brett va sûrement être une source d'ennuis. A ce rythme là notre couverture va être griller avant même que l'on puisse avoir une piste sur les élèves disparus.

Nous passons plus de dix minutes à tourner en rond sans savoir quoi faire. Au bout d'un moment je fini par ne plus pouvoir tenir et dit d'un ton plutôt sec ce que je pense.

- _Et si au lieu de tourner en rond comme des poissons rouges on aller mener l'enquête aux mines de glaces ?_

- _Pour quoi tu veut aller la bas ?_ Me demande Brett.

- _Pour un génie tu me déçois. Sonny à bien dit que c'était la bas que ce trouver le cœur d'Akillian non ?_ Je demande en me penchent sur Brett.

- _Oui._ Me répond celui-ci.

- _Donc si on va la bas on en apprendra peut être plus sur les voleurs et sur leurs motivations._ Je rétorque en croisent les bras.

- _Martin a raison, on ferais mieux d'y aller._ Réplique Josh.

- _Je suis d'accord aussi._ Proclame Kiko.

- _Je te suis._ Répond Diana.

- _Je suis partent moi aussi._ Dit Billy.

Nous nous tournons tous vers le petit blond en attendent sa réponse. Pour ma part un grand sourire victorieux orne mon visage. Après plusieurs secondes le petit génie séde.

\- _D'accord ces bon on y va._

Mais en passent devant moi il réplique.

- _Toi je tient à l'œil, je sais que tu mijote un truc._

Ravis de lui avoir clouer le bec je rétorque.

- _Mais je t'en pris._

Puis je suis mes compagnons laissent le petit blond figer. Pour une fois que ma déduction fait taire un génie j'ai de quoi être fière. Je doit avouer que pour les cours en générale mon cerveau ne me serre pas à grand-chose. Mais quand il s'agie d'une mission il tourne à cent à l'heure.

Diana dit souvent que j'ai deux personnalités. Une immature, très gamins, qui s'en fou royale des cours et qui drague toute les filles qu'il voie. Attribuer au moi de tous les jours en faite. Et une autres ou je garde un peut mon côté gamin ( En plongent les mains dans de la mixture collante et verte par exemple) mais ou je sais être patient, réfléchi, efficace mais aussi plus mature. En gros le moi pendant mes enquêtes.

Il est vrais que ma sœur n'a pas tords mais ce nes pas de ma faute si les cours me barbes non ? Enfin bref pour l'instant je marche en compagnie de mes camarades tout en blaguent avec Billy et Josh. Notre destination ? Les mines de glaces d'Akillian.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Les mines de glaces d'Akillian sont impressionnantes. Je n'es jamais vue autent de cristaux de ma vie. De simple cristaux de glace qui peuvent par être banale mais qui ne le sont pas car ils sont colorés. Des rouges, des bleus, des verts, des arc en ciel et encore plein d'autre couleur. Même Diana et Billy sont bouche bée.

- _C'est impressionnant._ Je m'exclame.

- _Tu la dit Martin._ Répond ma sœur.

- _Je n'es jamais vue un endroit pareille._ Retoque Billy.

Nous continuons d'avancer sans trop savoir où nous allons. Je suis toujours fière de moi car Brett n'a pas dit un mot. Il faut cependant que je réfléchisse et vite à un moyen d'effectuer notre mission sans que le petit génie ne nous coinces.

Une voix me sors n'est en moins de mes pensées. Je me retourne alors vers Josh qui nous sourie.

- _Je pense que nous y sommes les amis._ Dit il.

- _Josh ! Je peut te poser une question ?_ Je demande intrigué par quelque chose.

- _Oui vas y Martin._ Répond le chef du groupe.

- _Voilà. Tu nous a dit qu'Akillian n'était pas comme sa avant l'attaque._ Je commence sur de moi.

- _Oui en effet. C'était une planète magnifique et fleurie._ Répond Josh.

- _Alors je voulais savoir si les mines de glaces ont changées elles aussi. Je suis intriguer je doit l'avouer._

- _Non elles n'ont pas changées._ Répond le fils de monsieur Kirkpatrick.

- _Comment ces possible ?_ Je questionne ma curiosité plus que titiée.

- _Ces simple. Aussi étrange que cela puisse par être même si Akillian est à la base une planète ou le climat est chaut. Les mines de glaces sont bizarrement l'endroit le plus froid de la planète. Les températures descendent souvent en dessous de -15C._ Répond le génie.

- ** _Sérieux._** Je demande choqué.

- _Oui. Puisque je te le dit._ Répond Brett.

- _Ces fou. Mais en même temps trop cool._ Je m'exclame.

Maintenant je suis fin près à observer le paysage qui m'entour. Au centre de la grande galerie ou nous somme il y a un énorme trou de plusieurs mètres de diamètre.

- _Martin tu crois que ces ?_ Demande Diana en se rapprochent.

- _Oui ces la qu'était le cœur d'Akillian._ Je répond stupéfait.

- ** _Woua_**. Proclame Billy.

L'équipe su divise alors en deux. Diana, Billy et Kiko d'un côté et Josh, Brett et moi de l'autre. Je ne suis pas spécialement heureux de faire équipe avec le petit génie mais bon on va faire avec. La priorité pour le moment se sont les indices. Je scrute attentivement les environs jusqu'à tomber sur un liquide verdâtre. Le plus discrètement possible j'active ma montre.

- _Chrono Scan activé. Mode Visco Analyse._

Le petit tube habituel apparaît devant moi. Je le saisi, l'ouvre et récupère un peut de la substance pour la mettre à l'intérieur. Me s'entend observer je me tourne pour voir Brett me fixé avec insistance. Énervé qu'on m'espionne je lui donne un sourire forcé avant de m'éloigner. La petit voix robotique de mon Chrono Scan retenti encore une fois.

- _Échantillon contenant du charbon mélangé à une substance inconnue._

- _Et merde._ Je jure pour moi-même.

Me sautent encore une fois observé je fait disparaître en vitesse le petit tube après avoir envoyer les analyses au Centre.

- _Ta trouver quelque chose Martin ?_ Me questionne Brett.

- _A par ce drôle de liquide vert rien de spéciale._ Je répond du tac au tac.

- ** _Josh vient voir._** Crie alors le génie.

Le chef de groupe se dépêche de nous rejoindre pour découvrir pour quoi on la appeler. Il examine asser rapidement la mixture verdâtre avant de se tourner vers nous.

- _Ces quoi ?_ Demande til.

- _Quoi tu n'en sais rien ?_ Je rétorque choqué.

- _Ces pas moi la grosse tête de l'équipe je te rappel Martin._ Me répond til.

- _Ouais ces vrais désoler._ Je m'exclame en me grattent nerveusement la nuque.

- _Brett t'en pense quoi ?_ Reprend le chef d'équipe.

Le petit génie regarde à son tour la mixture. Avant de relever la tête et de donner son avis.

- _Malheureusement Josh je n'en sais pas plus que toi._

Celui-ci souffle un grand cout avant de commencer à ce lever. A ce moment là j'ouvre enfin ma bouche pour déclarer.

- _Il y a du charbon dedans par contre pour le reste je ne sais pas._

Tout le monde reste à sa place choquer de mes révélations.

- _Qu'es qu'y à ?_ Je demande pas très à l'aise.

- _Comment tu le sais ?_ Demande à son tour Brett.

- _Facile._ Je rétorque en plongent les mains dans la pâte.

- ** _Mais qu'es que tu fait ? Ces peut être dangereux._** Cris Josh.

- _Ne vous inquiéter pas si cette substance était dangereuse elle aurais eu des effets néfastes ici._ Je répond en sourient.

- _Alors comment tu sais qu'il y a du charbon ?_ Questionne Brett intrigué.

- _Ces simple regardés._

Je leur t'en la substance qu'ils regardent attentivement.

- _Bof je vois rien._ Dit Brett.

- _Tu est sur de toi ?_ Me demande Josh.

- _Oui sur et certain. Regarder bien il y a des petits morceaux noir dedans._ Je réplique.

- _A ouais mais ces méga dur à voir._ Proclame Josh.

- _Comment tu sais que ces du charbon ?_ Demande Brett attendent visiblement à ce que je me plante.

- _Pour un génie sa fait deux fois que tu me déçoit quand même. Le charbon absorbe les odeurs. Et cette bouillasse n'a pas d'odeur particulière. Tu ne trouve pas sa bizarre ?_ Je répond fièrement.

- _Si mais sa ne nous prouve toujours pas que ces du charbon._ Reprend Brett.

- _Je vais allumer par dit. Franchement ces bien de lire des livres mais sortir ces mieux._ Je répond en rigolent.

Un petit rire retenti derrière moi et je voix le plus jeune se braque. Je pose mon regard sur l'équipe qui glousse les mains devant la bouche pour pas éclater de rire.

- _Et comment tu compte l'allumer ? On a rien pour faire du feu._ Reprend le génie.

Je souris malicieusement tout en sortent une mini loupe de ma poche. Diana qui est arriver il y a quelque seconde avec les autres m'interroge du regard.

- _Oui Didi j'ai toujours sa sur moi ces très pratique quand on est en pleine….eu...révision._ Je me rattrape de justesse.

Un peut plus est je balancé devant tout le monde que nous aussi nous avions des missions. Je remarque que Brett à arquait un sourcil quand j'ai sortie la loupe.

- _Tu compte faire quoi avec Sa ?_ Demande alors le génie.

- _Allumer le charbon._ Je répond calmement.

- _A bon ? Et comment ? Y a pas de soleil ici._ Réplique le plus jeune de la bande triomphent.

Je souffle avant de me diriger vers l'un des cristaux. Je place ma loupe devant et vise le charbon qui prend feu après quelques secondes.

- _Mais comment sa ce fait ?_ Demande Brett ahuri.


End file.
